Destinos Entrelaçados
by FeBlack
Summary: Um grande amor é realmente capaz de superar qualquer barreira?


**Destinos Entrelaçados**  
_(Normal – Lisia / Negrito – Sirius)_

Eu caminhava pelos extensos jardins de Hogwarts, olhando distraidamente os milhares de casais aproveitando o fim de tarde daquele sábado.

Aquilo, de um certo modo, me deu um aperto estranho no coração. Aliás, estranho não, porque eu sabia exatamente do que se tratava, só não gostava de admitir: Sirius Black.

Ele era a resposta e a causa de todos os meus problemas. Era o seu perfume forte e ao mesmo tempo adocicado que eu gostava de sentir todas as manhãs quando ele sentava ao meu lado durante o café, eram aqueles cabelos negros e maravilhosos que eu gostava de sentir em meu colo, para afagá-los.

Lembrar de Sirius fazia-me sentir bem, e ao mesmo tempo mal. Aliás, esse sentimento que Sirius me causava não era novidade, ele era o tipo de cara que fazia qualquer uma se sentir assim – e talvez fosse esse o maior motivo para ele ser tão encantador... e _viciante_. Pode parecer exagero, mas "viciante" me parecia a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo: uma vez que provado o seu gosto, jamais se conseguia parar de desejá-lo novamente, quanto menos esquecê-lo.

Sirius deve ter sido um dos maiores galanteadores que já pisou em Hogwarts, e um dos mais galinhas também. Mas, quando ele lançava _aquele_ sorriso, não havia quem resistisse.

E, enquanto eu relembrava o brilho sedutor daquele sorrisinho maroto que costumava brincar em seus lábios provocativos, meu olhar recaiu sobre um céu azul-acinzentado que me deixava com as pernas bambas só de encará-los: os olhos de Sirius Black.

**Ali estava ela, encarando-me firmemente, com seu típico jeito forte de se apresentar em qualquer situação que fosse. Gostaria de ser igual a ela, de não me abalar por nada, de encarar a vida como ninguém jamais encarou: perfeitamente.**

**Lisia era o tipo de garota que entorpecia com seu perfume por onde passava; que fazia do seu sorriso a melhor arma para acabar com qualquer mal; que modificava qualquer ambiente com sua simples presença; que me deixava completamente... louco.**

**Eu sempre fui um cara que aproveitava cada instante da vida, e que principalmente não perdia chance alguma quando se tratava de _mulheres_. Mas quando percebi que o que eu sentia pela Lisia era mais do que apenas vontade beijá-la, tudo mudou. **

**Lembro-me perfeitamente da noite em que senti os lábios vermelho-sangue dela nos meus pela primeira vez. Ah, que sensação maravilhosa... Uma sensação que definitivamente nem a mais atirada das garotas com que fiquei – e não foram poucas – conseguiu me proporcionar.**

**Desde aquele dia, tive a certeza de que ela era a garota perfeita para mim, e sempre seria. Nós saímos mais algumas vezes, até que resolvi pedi-la em namoro. No começo, ela ficou um pouco receosa – devido a minha fama de "destruidor de corações", suponho eu –, mas resolveu me dar uma chance. Prometi a ela que não a trairia sob hipótese nenhuma, e tenho o orgulho de dizer que cumpri. Nem direi que foi um grande esforço, porque não foi; quando eu estava com a Lisia, sentia-me completo, satisfeito, então simplesmente não precisava ficar com outras – eu só queria ela.**

**O tempo que passamos juntos foi magnífico e inesquecível, mas não era só isso que encará-la andando por aqueles extensos jardins me fazia lembrar... o fim do nosso relacionamento também vinha à tona.**

Depois de quase um ano se passado desde quando começamos a namorar, os momentos em que ficamos juntos, nos abraçando ou brigando, ainda eram nítidos em minha memória.

Os primeiros meses foram um mar de rosas, nós vivíamos colados um no outro, e eu me sentia plena ao lado dele. Fazíamos dupla nas aulas, ficávamos todo o tempo que nos era permitido juntos no salão comunal – inclusive, acabei conhecendo os amigos dele também, e devo a Sirius a minha grande amizade com Lílian. Parecia um conto de fadas, tudo era perfeito e especial.

Mas o tempo foi passando, as diferenças foram se mostrando presentes, assim como as brigas, que tornaram-se quase constantes. Nós éramos parecidos em muitas coisas, e uma delas era o gênio: ambos tinham personalidades fortes, então quando discutíamos, até um engolir o orgulho e assumir que errou, era um verdadeiro sacrifício. Mas, por outro lado, éramos também muitos distintos, e passamos a brigar por, literalmente, qualquer coisa. Às vezes passávamos dias sem nos falar, no que nossos amigos começaram até a zombar da situação, dizendo que isso já era quase comum de acontecer – eles nunca acreditavam verdadeiramente que um dia daríamos um basta definitivo naquelas constantes discussões, mas esse dia chegou.

**Depois de tantas brigas que não levavam a lugar nenhum, decidimos "dar um tempo". Eu, com toda a minha experiência em relacionamentos, deveria saber que essa história de tempo é apenas um pretexto para o fim, que já estava visível. Nós sem dúvida nos amávamos, mais ainda não sabíamos lidar com as nossa diferenças, éramos muito imaturos. **

**Quando o namoro acabou, nossos amigos levaram um choque. Tiago vivia me dizendo para voltar com a Lisia, para não deixar que o nosso amor acabasse – mas o que ele não sabia, era que mesmo com o fim do namoro, meu amor por ela nunca acabaria. ****  
****Com o tempo, Tiago viu que não havia nenhum sinal de que retomaríamos o romance, e começou a me incentivar a tentar outro relacionamento. Mas a questão era: eu não estava pronto para outro relacionamento. Uma garota do sexto ano, Maryan, vivia me cercando, mas eu não conseguia me envolver, tinha o péssimo hábito de compará-la a Lisia, o que era totalmente errado da minha parte, porque Lisia simplesmente não tinha comparação.**

**Até que, em uma certa manhã de sábado, eu caminhava com os marotos pelos jardins, quando Lisia passou um pouco a minha frente de_ mãos dadas com um garoto_. Aquilo me deixou... revoltado! Por mais que já não estivéssemos juntos, eu ainda insistia em achar que éramos exclusivos um do outro.**

**Lembro de Tiago batendo nas minhas costas, e dizendo: "Eu sei que é ruim, Almofadinhas, mas ela está procurando ser feliz, e você deveria fazer o mesmo."****  
****Eu dei mais uma rápida olhada no mais novo _casal_ e saí correndo para o castelo, tentando evitar que aquelas lágrimas irritantes corressem pelo meu rosto na frente de mais da metade da escola.**

A lembrança ainda estava perfeita em minha mente: Enquanto caminhava com Brian, o garoto com quem eu estava saindo, meu olhar encontrou-se com o Sirius, no que pude ver Tiago murmurando alguma coisa, antes de ele correr pelos jardins. Aquilo me deu um aperto no coração terrível, somado a uma imensa vontade de sair atrás dele, deitá-lo em meu colo e afagar seus cabelos, como costumava fazer. Mas não podia deixar Brian ali, além de já ter prometido a mim mesma que tentaria levar a vida adiante, e virar a página do meu romance com Sirius.

O que eu não sabia era que naquela noite tudo seria posto em prova, e eu perceberia que não importava o tempo que passasse, pois Sirius sempre exerceria um domínio em meu coração.

Eu caminhava pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, devia ser umas oito horas da noite já. Meu estômago roncava insistentemente, então resolvi ir até a cozinha pegar algo para comer, como Sirius sempre costumava fazer comigo quando ainda estávamos juntos.

Depois de saciada a minha fome, voltei rapidamente para o salão comunal, antes que passasse o horário permitido de andar pelo castelo.  
Murmurei a senha para a Mulher Gorda e adentrei o salão, que já estava quase vazio. Percorri os olhos rapidamente pelo local, sem dar muita atenção, e já ia me direcionando para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino, quando ouvi uns murmúrios vindos do canto mais escuro do salão comunal.

Quando me virei, por pura curiosidade e impulso, me deparei com um casal enroscado em um sofá distante. Mas não era um casal qualquer, eu reconheceria aqueles cabelos negros em qualquer lugar e distância que fosse; era o Sirius... beijando outra menina! Senti meus olhos imediatamente marejarem, e levei as mãos à boca para conter o berro de dor e sofrimento que eu estava prestes a soltar. Deixei o meu corpo largar-se na poltrona atrás de mim, a minha cabeça começando a latejar, tudo parecia rodar a minha volta.

O casal enroscado pareceu ter ouvido o barulho do baque do meu corpo com a poltrona, já que o salão estava praticamente vazio. Eles se separam rapidamente, e pude presenciar aqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos me encararem, surpresos.  
Nós mantivemos o contato visual por uns segundos, enquanto a garota que estava com ele me encarava emburrada.

Lembro-me de ter levantado, controlando o máximo que pude as minhas insistentes lágrimas e a voz trêmula, que teimava em falhar naquele momento. Depois de abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, procurando as palavras certas para usar, falei: "O amor que sentimos pelo outro é recíproco, Sirius. Mas os nossos caminhos tomaram rumos diferentes, o destino não quis que ficássemos juntos."

**Aquelas palavras de Lisia bateram como uma pedra em meu coração. Encarei-a por mais alguns segundos, e assenti, tentando sorrir, porque no fundo ela estava certa – ou pelo menos, eu pensava que estava.**

**A partir daquele dia passamos a mal nos falarmos, ela estava com o cara que vinha saindo, e eu com Maryan, que acabou tornando-se minha namorada. Mas, como previsto, todas as suas atitudes eram comparadas com as da Lisia, era inevitável. A cada dia que passava eu sentia menos vontade de tê-la ao meu lado, até que resolvi terminar.**

**No início, não tive muita certeza da minha atitude, mas assim que pude respirar solteiro e livre novamente, percebi que foi a melhor decisão que eu poderia ter tomado. Depois de Maryan, fiquei com várias outras garotas, provei de mais vários tipos e gostos, mas nenhum conseguiu me saciar por completo. Eu sentia falta... _dela_. Por mais que eu tentasse negar ou afastar essa idéia da minha cabeça, era óbvio que Lisia ainda habitava os meus pensamentos... e o meu coração.**

**Parei de recordar um pouco o passado e me sentei à beira do lago, desviando o olhar da silhueta de Lisia caminhando pelos jardins. Peguei umas pedrinhas próximas e comecei a tacá-las no lago, fazendo-as quicarem algumas vezes, para depois afundarem, perdendo-se naquela imensidão gélida e azul-escura.**

O observei por uns instantes, enquanto ele brincava distraidamente de jogar aquelas pedras no lago. Ah... como estava lindo. Era uma bela tarde de verão, com o ano letivo prestes a acabar, e ele parecia irresistível como sempre estivera, independentemente do clima ou da época.

Resolvi parar de relembrar aquele passado perturbador, e continuar minha caminhada. Sirius estava sentado um pouco mais a minha frente, quando me perguntei: "Por que não conversar um pouco?". Logo em seguida, dei um meio sorriso inevitável, porque aquela idéia era simplesmente patética. O que eu diria a ele, afinal? Bom, isso eu não sei, mas continuei caminhando quase que inconscientemente, até que o alcancei.

Sirius me viu sentando ao seu lado, quando ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça a fim de ver quem foi lhe fazer companhia. Nossos olhares se cruzaram timidamente, no que pude ver um brilho mágico brotar em seu olhar. Talvez nem fosse o brilho, porque aquele próprio maroto já era perfeitamente... mágico. Sustentamos aquele olhar por mais um tempo, até que Sirius abriu um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- E aí, tudo bem? – ele disse, tentando parecer displicente, mas deixando com que sua voz trêmula o traísse.

Eu assenti, sorrindo. Por mais que não estivesse muito bem, só a presença dele já fazia o meu humor melhorar consideravelmente.

Ficamos um tempo no mais absoluto silêncio, com apenas o barulho da brisa fresca batendo nas árvores e chacoalhando suas folhas. Mas aquele silêncio não estava nem de longe constrangedor, muito pelo contrário, estava... confortável.

- O que tem feito da vida? – Sirius perguntou, provavelmente tentando ser simpático.

Hesitei antes de falar alguma coisa, avaliando minha resposta. E se eu contasse a verdade, se colocasse tudo para fora? E se... eu dissesse para ele o quanto Sirius me fazia falta? Meus pensamentos e emoções estavam muito confusos, mas eu já tinha perdido muito tempo apenas supondo o que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso ou aquilo, estava na hora de _agir_. O ano letivo já estava quase no fim, de qualquer modo, e logo eu iria ingressar no curso para auror, então o que tinha a perder?

- Pensado em você. – respondi, observando o lago com uma expressão misteriosa.

Pude sentir Sirius se espantando com a minha resposta, porque era óbvio que aquilo foi a última coisa que ele pensara ouvir.

- Que coincidência... – ele disse, recuperando-se da surpresa e esboçando um fraco sorriso. – Também tenho pensado em você. Aliás, estava pensando momentos antes de você chegar.

Não pude evitar sorrir por dentro. Era realmente ótimo ouvir aquilo, e de algum modo me confortou, dando-me forças para continuar aquela loucura.

- E o que você sentiu, quando pensou em mim? – perguntei, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Na verdade, – comentou ele, pegando outra pedra para atirar no lago. – estava relembrando o nosso namoro... e o fim dele.

Suspirei, triste. Eu também estava pensando nisso momentos antes, e sabia o quando aquela lembrança doía em nós dois. Há alguns meses, havia tentado convencer a mim mesma que nós simplesmente não éramos para ficarmos juntos... mas às vezes os batimentos acelerados do meu coração quando eu passava por Sirius teimavam em me trair.

- Que coincidência... – foi a minha vez de dizer, com um sorriso triste. – Eu também. Sabe, Sirius, acho que muitas mágoas marcam o que sentimos um pelo outro...

- Mas muito amor também. – ele me interrompeu, completando exatamente o que eu pretendia dizer. Definitivamente, a nossa sintonia era _perfeita_.

**- Sirius... – ela disse, num suspiro. – Você acha que... nós daríamos certo juntos?**

**- Não sei, Li. – falei, chamando-a pelo mesmo apelido que eu usava em nossa época de namoro, no que pude perceber ela sorrir ligeiramente. – Eu acho que amadurecemos, e aprendemos com os erros do passado. E você, o que acha?**

**- Eu... tenho medo... de nos magoarmos de novo. – ela respondeu, vagamente.**

**Taquei a última pedra que restava ao meu alcance naquele imenso lago, e pensei por breves instantes.**

**Sempre soube que nunca conseguiria esquecer a garota que estava agora ao meu lado, mas a expectativa de tê-la novamente em meus braços definitivamente mexia demais comigo. Na verdade, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo direito, só sabia que ela também não tinha me esquecido, que considerava a chance de tentarmos novamente e que também me amava. Isso era meio estranho, já que não nos falávamos há meses e de repente começamos a desabafar emoções há muito tempo guardadas. Espera um pouco, o que eu estava esperando, afinal, para agir de uma vez! Eu era Sirius Black, oras, tinham que tomar uma atitude! Talvez fosse apenas aquilo que precisávamos para deixar aquelas mágoas de uma vez por todas para trás: uma conversa sincera, que há muito tempo estávamos evitando.**

**Desviei o meu olhar do lago e pus-me a encará-la, no que pude observar ela fazer exatamente o mesmo. Definitivamente, a nossa sintonia era _perfeita_.**

**Sem que pudéssemos pensar direito no que estávamos fazendo, no que estava prestes a acontecer ou como seria o depois, nos deixamos levar pelo momento.**

**Pousei delicadamente uma das minhas mãos na cintura de Lisia, levando a que sobrou às mechas do seu cabelo e colocando-as para trás. Ela pousou os dedos macios em meu rosto, acariciando-o, enquanto afagava os meus cabelos com a outra mão.**

**Ainda bem que eu estava sentado, porque as minhas pernas bambearam de um jeito incontrolável. Me senti como um garotinho que estava beijando pela primeira vez, mas de algum modo aquela sensação foi maravilhosa, junto com o frio delicioso que passou pela minha barriga.**

**Nossos rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, ambos ansiando aquele momento tão esperado, até que nossos lábios se tocaram. Foi uma sensação... _maravilhosa_. Nenhum de nós seria capaz de dizer quanto tempo passamos naquele beijo, matando a saudade, selando o nosso eterno amor.**

**Naquele momento, com Lisia envolvida em meus braços, percebi que não havia jeito; discutindo por besteiras ou não, ficando meses separados, sempre retornaríamos um para os lábios do outro no final: nossos destinos estavam para sempre entrelaçados.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Às vezes deixamos de tomar certas atitudes por medo das conseqüências, e acabamos nos arrependendo depois. Ás vezes deixamos tudo na mão do destino e esquecemos de escrever a nossa própria história. O destino existe sim, mas quem percorre os caminhos certos ou errados somos nós mesmos. __  
__Um grande amor leva um tempo para ser construído, e jamais é esquecido. Ás vezes deixamos de dizer "eu te amo", deixamos de correr atrás do amor verdadeiro e ficamos esperando o destinos bater em nossas portas. Mas o verdadeiro amor é aquele que te estimula a lutar por ele, portanto não deixe a vida passar e aproveite o agora, porque o amanhã pode ser tarde demais, tarde demais para perceber que o seu destino já está entrelaçado ao de alguém. (By Fê Black ; )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Isso é uma one-shot, então a fic acaba aqui. Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu simplesmente amei escrevê-la. A fic é um presente de aniversário – um pouco atrasado – para a amiga mais louquinha que eu já tive, Lisia Potter (Li, espero que você tenha gostado, adoro-te demais )**

**Obrigada a todos que leram até o final, e façam o favor de comentar e deixar essa autora feliz!**

**Milhões de beijos,****  
****Fê Black ;)**


End file.
